Morticia's Romance
by purevintagegal
Summary: My version of the meeting of Morticia and Gomez.
1. Perfume and a Rose Stem

So I've been working on this story for a long time and I hope that you guys will enjoy it… I just want to say that this story is based mainly on the 60's TV show…not the movies… but there are some elements from the movies too…I guess…so enjoy!

I own nothing of The Addams Family and its characters…all I own is this brain of mine…THANKS!

…

**Chapter 1: Perfume and a Rose Stem**

_~Gomez's POV~_

It was dark and foggy. A perfect night for a stroll in the cemetery, actually, a perfect night in general. As I walked past the headstones and looked up at the beautiful full moon, I saw her. A mysterious, slender figure sitting on a bench, alone, looking out into the distance. This surprised me because I was usually alone in my safe haven on my midnight strolls. I decided to get a closer look, but not make my presence known. I walked slowly and quietly to the mausoleum which stood next to the hill. At this angle, she was more beautiful than before. Long, black hair, pale white skin, and a small smile on her beautiful red lips. Who was she?

_~Morticia's POV~_

I was here earlier than usual. It was barely midnight, but I couldn't waste the beautiful night. There was a perfect chill in the air. As I looked on over to the hillside, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. A man. He was watching me. I don't think he knows I can see him. Who is he?

_~Gomez POV~_

She's getting up. I don't want her to leave. I don't want to never see her again. I want to know her. As she begins walking down the hill I notice that her smile had grown bigger.  
>I wait until she is at a safe distance and then I run up to the top of the hill. When I get to the bench, I can faintly smell her perfume. It's intoxicating. Also, I notice a rose stem, lying where she sat. I pick it up and take it home with me. It's the only think I have of hers.<p>

_~Morticia's POV~_

I silently place my rose stem where I was sitting. A gift to my mysterious onlooker. I walk down the hill and swiftly look back at him. He's where I thought he'd be, at my bench. I see him pick up the stem and then slowly head down the hill. Now I know, I will be visiting this cemetery earlier in the night, just to have a chance to see him.

…

So what do you think? Hope you liked it….Please review! It really makes an author's day to know what their readers think about their writing.


	2. Meeting and Some French

Well. Enjoy!

…

**Chapter 2: Meeting and Some French**

_~Gomez's POV~_

She's here again. I can see her sitting on her bench. This is the sixth night in a row that I've watched her. The sixth night in a row that I've waited until she's left so I can smell her now familiar perfume and pick her rose stem. This time, I want to know her name. I decided to approach her. Slowly and quietly, I walked up the hill and stood behind her, but I just stood there, not daring to disturb her.

_~Morticia's POV~_

It has become routine now. He watches me and waits until I leave to go to the bench and pick up my stems. This time, I hear footsteps approaching, my heart beats faster as I sit there, impatiently waiting to meet him. He stops right behind me, but doesn't say a word.

"Hello." I say, deciding to begin the conversation. "Would you care to sit?" I say still concentrating on the hills in front of me.

He doesn't say anything, but he sits down beside me. I wait for him to say something.

"I'm Gomez. Gomez Addams. What's your name?" he asks.

"Morticia." I say, but this time I turn to look at him. He has bright green eyes, a mustache, and jet black hair. He was quite handsome.

"Do you come here a lot, Morticia?" He asked, his eyes penetrating mine.

"Yes, I love it. It's so quite and beautiful." I said, looking at the moon.

"Me too. It's a great place to come and think," he said smiling, "but, I like it best on stormy nights, where there is thunder and lightning."

My lips curved into a smile as I turned to face him. "Tell me Gomez, why is it we have never met?"

"I don't know. I think it has been rather unfortunate that we haven't." He grins.

"_Oui, tres malheureux._" I said trying to impress him. What he did next rather impressed me.

_~Gomez's POV~_

It was as if someone has turned on a switch inside me. My heart started racing and I could feel my blood rushing through my body.

"Was that…French?" I asked.

"_Oui." _She said with a confused look on her face.

That did it. I lost my self control and leaned over and took her hand and began kissing it. "Say some more." I pleaded as I placed a trail of kisses up her arm.

"_Au revoir." _She said it a breathy tone. This time I kissed her up and down her neck. "_Mon amo-"_ she was silenced as my lips covered hers.

~_Morticia's POV~_

I don't know what got into him, or me for that matter. But his lips, his war kisses, felt so good against my skin. As his mouth covered mine, I felt something, something new, something I had never felt before. I didn't want it to stop. He wrapped his arms around me and ran his fingers through my hair. I followed suit. Our tongues played a game of cat-and-mouse. It wasn't long after we had to pull apart for air.

I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. The expression he had on his fave was that of uncertainty.

"I…I…I'm sorry." He said as he looked down at the bench. "I don't know what came over me and-"

"Gomez! It's okay!" I said as I smiled at him. The sun began to come up in the distance. I stood up. "I should get going. I hate the sunrise."

"Me too." He said as he stood up, this time though, he wasn't as close as before. I think he still didn't believe what had just happened was okay with me. I liked him, a lot. He intrigued me. I didn't mind.

We walked down the hill in silence and when we reached the gate, I turned to face him. I stepped closer to him.

"When will I see you again?" he asked.

"Soon. I hope. Very soon." I said and quickly placed a kiss on his lips. "_Au revoir."_

"Morticia, that's French." I could see the passion flame up in his eyes.

"I know. " I said as I walked away, leaving him with lust in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"I hope I see you again really soon, Gomez Addams." I said to myself as I walked home.

…

Like it? Hate it? Your thoughts are welcomed!


	3. Surprise Gifts and a Poem

Hope you've been enjoying it!

…

**Chapter 3: Surprise Gifts and a Poem**

~Morticia's POV~

As I walked into my house I found my sister staring out the window. She turned to look at me and her eyes bugged out.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Um, isn't it a beautiful sunrise?" she said as she stood there awkwardly.

"No." I responded and walked upstairs to my room. Sunrises are NOT beautiful. My sister Ophelia is pretty much the opposite of me, but all the guys love her. They tend to ignore me, except for last night. I let out a sigh as I closed my door.

As I walked passed the mirror I realized why Ophelia had acted so strangely. My neck had large red spots, a gift from Gomez, that I hadn't noticed. I carefully applied some of my baking powder and then headed downstairs.

~Gomez's POV~

Amazing. Just amazing, I thought to myself as I laid down on my bed. I could still smell her perfume that rubbed onto my clothing. I could still taste the flavor of her lips as they were crushed against mine. And I could still feel here cold hands, running through my hair. I was in love.

She liked the same things I liked. I had an idea. I knocked on Thing's box.

"Thing? Will you take this down?" I said as I handed my companion a sheet of paper and a pen.

_Like a full moon, _

_Your beauty is immense,_

_Like a cold wind,_

_Your presence is the only thing that makes sense._

_In this world, _

_There is one that I love,_

_More than the biggest explosion, _

_Or that strongest poison you could think of._

_Tish,_

_If I may be so bold,_

_It is with you,_

_That I want to grow old._

"Signed: Gomez Addams." I told things as I opened my eyes. "And don't look at me like that!" I snapped. Thing immediately slipped right back into his box and I laid on my bed and tried to get some sleep.

…

I'm sorry….I know I'm probably a dreadful poet! But I tried!

Read & Review! Please & Thank You!


	4. An Unwanted Surprise

Okay…here's where the drama begins!

…

**Chapter 4: An Unwanted Surprise**

~Morticia's POV~

This was the third night in a row that mother wouldn't let me out of the house. She found out about my…gifts…and decided that my leaving the house at night was out of the question from now on.

"I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea." I muttered to myself as I paced in my room. Cleopatra looked at me and growled in sympathy. "Oh Cleopatra, I love him so. I want to be with him." I said as I crashed on my bed. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said quietly.

"Hurry and get yourself made up to look presentable." My mother said as she entered the room and eyed my neck. "Your sister's fiancée will be arriving shortly."

"Fiancée?" I asked. Since when was Ophelia getting married?

"Yes, his mother and I have already arranged it." She said as she left the room.

Oh boy, I thought to myself. I didn't care. I just want to see Gomez again.

~Gomez's POV~

"Mother, where are we going?" I asked as soon as we got into the car.

"To meet your bride." She answered.

"My bride?" I said as my eyes opened wide. I can't get married! Not to some random woman anyways. I thought of Morticia and the poem I wrote that was now in my pocket.

"Yes, the ceremony is set to take place next weekend." She said as if she had my entire future planned out.

"But mother, I'm in love with-" I began saying, but was interrupted by her.

"Oh look, we're here." She said as she stepped out of the car. "Come along, Gomez."

I stepped out of the car and slowly made my way up the pathway. When the door opened, I followed my mother into what seemed to be the living room. A short, skinny woman stood and greeted us.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Frump. Let me introduce you to my daughters." She said as she looked at me. "Girls!" She called out. The first one that walked into the room was tall, blonde, and amazingly familiar. "This is my daughter, Ophelia Frump, who you shall marry next week."

"How do you do?" She said it a harmonious voice. It was dreadful.

"I'm fine." I said, barely even looking at her.

"And this is her sister, Morticia."

The moment she walked into the room and saw me, my whole world fell apart. Not only was I to marry someone I didn't love, but I also had to marry my love's older sister.

Morticia looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes, but this time, there was something different in them. Something I had never seen before. It was betrayal. Betrayal that soon turned into hatred. With tears in her eyes, she rushed up the stairs and slammed the door to her room, and I was left to endure the torture of the evening, knowing she was up there, crying.

~Morticia's POV~

Stupid, stupid, stupid! That's what I am. How could I have thought someone actually loved me? And the worst part? The worst part is that I loved him back. Now, all I want is to forget about him. I never want to see him again.

Quietly, I opened my window and climbed down the tree. As I walked past the window of the living room, I looked inside. Mother and Mrs. Addams were chatting away about the wedding, no doubt, and Ophelia seemed to be trying to get Gomez's attention. Apparently it wasn't working because she seemed very frustrated while Gomez seemed to stare at my bedroom door, upstairs. I quickly left the house and headed to the cemetery.

~Gomez's POV~

I wasn't paying attention to anything that was happening around me. I desperately wanted to go see her, to talk to her, to explain that I didn't want this.

"May I use the restroom?" I asked as this first excuse flew into my head.

"Yes dear, its upstairs, it's the first door to your left." Mrs. Frump said.

"Pardon me." I said as I got up and walked up the stairs.

"Morticia?" I whispered and quietly knocked on her door. "Morticia, can I come in?" I opened the door to find the room empty and the window opened. Where could she have gone?

I decided to go looking for her later, so that I wouldn't make Mrs. Frump suspicious. I sat through the rest of the evening in agony and thought about where Morticia could have gone. I thought of only one place. The cemetery.

…

Alright so? What do you think? Your reviews a greatly appreciated.


	5. A Painful Confrontation

I'm sorry for the delay in uploading, you see my dad decided to take my power chord from my lap top to use fro his and I couldn't use my computer all weekend! So here's the chapter that's long overdue!

…

**Chapter 5: A Painful Confrontation **

**-Later That Night-**

~Gomez's POV~

As I carefully closed the door behind me, I made sure that I wouldn't be locked out. I didn't want to have to right that loud doorbell when I got back. I jogged over to the cemetery. I looked up at the hill and I saw her. She was sitting on the bench, her head resting on her hands. She was crying.

I walked up slowly and began rubbing her back. She immediately backed away as soon as she saw me.

"I have nothing to say to you." She said in an icy cold tone.

"What? Why?" I asked confused. Surely she didn't think this was my idea.

"You know why." She snapped. "I thought I loved you" She said quietly, tears running down here face.

I leaned over and tried to comfort her, but she immediately backed away. "Morticia…"

"Now, I don't ever want to see you again!"

I was shocked and hurt. "You don't mean that."

"I don't? Oh I'm pretty sure I do." She hissed as she began walking away.

"Morticia wait!" I said as I grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She screamed.

"Morticia let me explain…" I said as I took hold of her arm again. This time, what she did really shocked me. The next thing I knew, I felt a stinging sensation on my check and I was left to wonder what the hell had happened.

_~Morticia's POV~_

I tried to walk away as fast as I could. I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I slapped him. My hand was still stinging from the impact. My tears were running freely down my face now.

I walked up to my house and found that all the lights were on. I walked into the living room to see my mother and sister standing.

"Oh my, Morticia! Thank goodness you're alright" Ophelia said as soon as she saw me.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you!" My mother said, clearly more angry than worried.

I ignored them both, went up to my room and locked the door. I cried. I've never cried this much in my life before. I can't believe one single person can cause so much pain. I stared at the ceiling until I finally fell asleep.

…

Okay, so this chapter is really short….i promise I will upload the next one in a jiffy!


	6. The Beach

Alright people, here's where I leaned more towards the movies because it seemed they showed a lot more of the sexual side of their relationship…this is probably the only chapter in this story that should be rated T…so read on!

~purevintagegal 3

…

**Chapter 6: The Beach**

_~Gomez's POV~_

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to see her. I had to try to explain. I waited until it was late and I drovet eh car to her house. I looked around to make sure nobody was in sight, andi looked up to her bedroom window. I decided to climb the tree next to it. I saw hwer laying on her bead, she looked absolutely beautiful. I tapped on the window and she walked over.

"Gomez! I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again!" She said, clearly surprised to see me.

"I know, but in all fairness, you should at least let me explain why I'm here."

"What is there to explain? You're marrying my sister! Why don't you go knock on _her _window?" She said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Because I don't love her!" I said. "Please, let me explain." I pleaded.

"Oh alright, explain."

"Um, Morticia?" I could feel my feet slipping. "It may be a bit easier to explain if I wasn't holding on for my life on this ledge." I was pushing my luck by asking her to let me come inside, but she helped me in. It was a relief to feel her touch, even if it was briefly.

_~Morticia's POV~_

"Alright, I let you in, now let's have it." I said as I sat on my bed.

He stood there for a second, as if he were thinking about what to say. Then, he looked me straight in the eye.

"Do you really believe that I want to marry Ophelia?"

"Well aren't you?" I asked.

"Well, its not that I want to, believe me, I _REALLY _don't want to. I mean there is nothing wrong with your sister, but…we just don't share…similar interests…Plus! I'm in love with someone else."

"Well then! Why are you getting married?" I said a bit exasperated.

"Because I have to! My mother and your mother set this up. Believe me, it came to me as a surprise that I was to marry someone. I don't want to marry Ophelia, I want to marry you Morticia. I love you!" he said as he sat down next to me. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to get out of this." His voice grew quieter.

"Oh Gomez, do you really mean it? Do you really love me?" I said, my eyes full of hope.

"Of course I do, _Cara Mia_." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Oh, _mon cher…"_ I said as I rested my head on his shoulders.

"Morticia! That's French! You know what that does to me." He said and kissed my arm, my neck, then, my lips.

It was wonderful. Even better than before. I had been longing for this. We laid down and I straddled him, making sure I didn't break the kiss. I could feel him running his hands along my body and coming back up to feel the bare skin on my back that my dress left open. I began his coat and unbuttoning his shirt, but his hands pushed mine away.

"No _querida, _not here." He said trying to catch his breath. "Come with me." He said as he got up and headed to the window.

I followed. "To where, Gomez?" he began climbing down the tree and I did too.

"Just follow me." He smiled as he opened the car doo for me. I stayed quiet as he drove. He drove so fast, I thought we would crash. It was rather pleasant. We pulled up alongside the beach and he brought out a big towel from the trunk. He held my hand and led me down to the shore.

_~Gomez's POV~_

I put the towel on the sand and sat on it. I patted the spot next to me so that Morticia would sit beside me. As I began taking off my shoes and my coat, she asked me what I was doing.

"I'm getting ready for a swim."

"At this time of night?" She asked.

"Of course! It's the best time of the day to go for a swim…well best time of the night anyhow."

She shrugged and began taking her shoes off. "I guess I could just dip my feet." She said as she walked down to the water with me. I made sure my poem would stay dry by placing it on our towel.

Instead of just dipping my feet, I jumped in. Morticia looked at me with her eyes wide open.

"C'mon in! The water's great!" I said as I walked towards her.

"Oh no. I'm fine out here Gomez." She could sense that something was about to go wrong.

_~Morticia's POV~_

Gomez looked rather funny with his suit all wet, but I didn't like that he was coming towards me, trying to get me in. I quickly bolted down the shoreline but I could feel him gaining on me. The next thing I knew, I felt someone pick me up.

"Gomez!" I said trying my hardest to not laugh. "Put me down!"

"Okay." He said and plunged me into the water. I realized that what I said was a bad choice of words. I came out soaking wet and looking for revenge. I chased Gomez down to the other end of the beach where I succeeded to grab a hold of him and dunk him.

As we both regained our balance, we stood there looking up at the moon.

"Its full, just like on the night we met." Gomez said. "No, on the night I first saw you."

"Yes it is. It's so…_romantique."_

"Morticia, that's French." He said immediately stepping closer to me.

"Yes, _je sais." _I responded, wrapping my arms around his neck.

We stood there in the water and kissed. I could tell that he badly wanted something more than a kiss. I know that I did too.

_~Gomez's POV~_

I led her to the towel and placed her down gently. I began kissing her neck, and down her chest, well, as far as her dress let me. I began feeling around for a zipper and found it on her side. I quickly unzipped it and pulled the dress off of her and threw it aside.

She was beautiful. Completely and utterly beautiful. Her skin was pale and flawless, like a piece of smooth marble.

"Gomez?" she asked nervously. I had been looking at her for the past couple of minutes.

"Tish, your beautiful." I said looking at her face.

"What did you call me?"

"'Tish?'"

"Yes, I like it." She smiled.

I began placing kisses on every piece of bare skin I could find. I could feel her unbuttoning my shirt and taking it off. I could also feel her unbuttoning my pants, those too were long gone.

She turned over so that she could be on top and began placing a trail of kisses that got lower, and lower, and lower. She was driving me crazy. The last garment of clothes I had on, my underwear, were gone. I quickly returned the favor, but before I did anything else, I looked back at her.

"Are you sure you want this Morticia?" I said dead serious.

"Yes." She answered back. That was all that I needed to hear. We then, made love. I could feel her nails digging into my back and I could feel the blood dripping down it, but I didn't care. The pain felt good, and what we were doing felt even better. I bit down on her neck and hear her moan in pleasure. I could taste her blood, it was like the finest wine mixed with cyanide. I had lost track of time, but after a while, we both collapsed, exhausted. We lay there together, staring off into the bright stars up in the night sky. As I caressed her hair, we both fell asleep.

…

Okay, I hope it was okay…I'm not really used to writing like that, so I hope I did okay.


	7. What Do We Do Know?

Sorry it took a while! Here it is:

…

**Chapter 7: What Do We Do Now?**

_~Morticia's POV~_

I was the first to wake up. I began putting on my dress. I laid back down and felt a piece of paper by my arm. It was crumpled, probably due to our nocturnal activities, but it was still legible. As I read it, my heart swelled. I couldn't believe it, I was deeply in love with a man I had barely met. I was in love with my sister's betrothed.

I chose to forget about that problem and watch Gomez sleep, instead. After a couple of minutes, I couldn't resist. I placed a lingering kiss on his lips as I straddled him. Nothing. No response at all. I began kissing his collar bone, biting down on him once in a while. This time, little moans escaped his lips. His arms wrapped around me and he began kissing me back.

He looked at me, his eyes dark with passion, and began kissing me in every spot of bare skin he could find, and with the dress I was wearing, there wasn't much of it. Frustrated, he unzipped it and took it off. After a while though, we both had felt worry lingering through the air.

"Gomez?" I said, "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, _Cara Mia,_" he said as he looked at me, "we'll figure something out.

"I found your poem." I said smiling.

"Oh, you did?" he said, his face becoming a light shade of red.

"Gomez! Don't be embarrassed." I said as I stroked his cheek. "It was beautiful."

"Your beautiful." He said as he kissed my hand, then up my arm.

"Darling, we really should be getting back." I said quickly, knowing that If I didn't stop him, we'd end up back where we had started.

"Oh yes, yes, you're right." He said as he put on his coat. I could see worry begin to cover his face.

_~Gomez's POV~_

So, what am I supposed to do now?

"Morticia?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you think about running way together?" I said seriously. Right now, I couldn't think of any other option.

"And what Gomez? Be a coward? Run away from a problem?"

"No! Just run away from something I really don't want to do." I answered.

"No Gomez. You have to go back and face my mother and my sister."

"But I'm a coward, remember?"

"No, you're an Addams, and Addams' are not cowards." She said and paused for a moment. "are they?"

"Well…"

"Oh, never mind that. You love me don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then do it for me, _bubela._"

I lost it. The same flame that ignited in me when Morticia spoke French, lit up in me. I began smothering her arm with kisses.

"Control yourself, dear, control yourself." She said. "We have to go home."

I sighed. "Ah, yes, yes. Home…"

…

Kinda short, I know…What do you think?


	8. The Confrontation

DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! :D

…

**Chapter 8: The Confrontation**

_~Morticia's POV~_

As we walked up the path to my house, I couldn't help thinking about my dear sister, and what I was about to do to her. It's going to break her heart. I'm not so sure this is the best thing to do, but if we keep it a secret, it'll be the wrong thing to do. I just hope she doesn't cry, I cant stand seeing Ophelia cry.

_~Gomez's POV~_

This isn't happening. I can't do it…I can't tell Ophelia I don't love her and cant marry her because I'm in love with her sister…that's like pouring salt in a wound. That actually sounds nice right now. No Gomez! Concentrate! I have to do it, I have to do it for Morticia, my Morticia.

I opened the door and found both mother and daughter sitting in the living room area.

"Uh, Mrs. Frump?" I said quietly. "I need to talk to you about the wedding."

"Speak up, boy! I can hardly hear you." She says as she gets up and walks over to me. "What do you want."

"I-I-I-I cant." I stutter.

"You can't what?"

"I can't marry Ophelia." I take gulp.

"What! Why?" she says, her voice growing louder. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Morticia next to Ophelia, trying to talk to her.

"I can't marry her because I'm in love with someone else. Madly, deeply, and torturously, in love with someone else, and there is no way I could go through with the wedding."

"And who exactly are you in love with?" her eyes filled with anger.

"Morticia…"

"Morticia?" both Mrs. Frump and Ophelia's eyes pop out.

"Yes, Morticia. I love her and she loves me and there is nothing you could say or do that will stop us from getting married."

"Is this true, Morticia?" Mrs. Frump asked her daughter, through clenched teeth.

"Yes, mother."

"How could you do this to me!" Ophelia yelled as she ran upstairs.

"I didn't mean to, it just…happened." Morticia said quietly and headed up the stairs to talk to her sister.

With newly found courage, I turned around to face Mrs. Frump. "Listen, I will marry your daughter with your blessing or not. I'm not about to give her up."

"You really love her…don't you?" Mrs. Frump said, lowering her voice.

"Yes."

"And you think you could provide for her sufficiently?"

"I am sure of it."

"I've always thought you were an interesting person Gomez. If what your mother tells me is true, then you will make a good husband to my daughter…whichever one you decide to marry." She paused as she began heading towards the stairs and looked back at me before going up. "You have my blessing."

…

_~Morticia's POV~_

"Ophelia listen to me! You know I would never do anything like this to you on purpose!" I said frustrated.

"Yes, you would. You planned this. You knew him from before mother decided to get us married and you on purposely made him fall in love with you."

"Sister, I will not deny that I knew him before the news of the wedding-"

"See!" My sister interrupted me.

"**But! **We never planned to hurt you. It wasn't until Gomez came here the first time that we found out he was supposed to marry you. Please Ophelia, I want you to understand that I never wanted to hurt you."

My sister was quiet for a moment, and then she looked up at me and wiped her tears from her face. "Are you really in love?"

"Yes. I think I am."

"Do you think he'll make a good husband?"

"I'm sure of it." I smiled and she returned it. At that very moment, mother came into the room.

"Girls, I've come to a decision." She paused and looked at both of us. For some reason, I didn't see anger in her eyes anymore. "We are going to have the wedding…but Morticia will be the bride."

"Oh mother!" I leaped up and hugged her. "Thank you…thank you so much." I began towards the door, but turned back to see my sister. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." And with that said, I ran downstairs and held Gomez tight.

"I love you, Gomez." I said into his chest.

"And I love you, _Cara Mia._" He said into my hair.

…

This was supposed to be the last chapter…but I've decided to add one more…It'll be short, but just to show a bit of their married life.


	9. Epilogue

I just want to thank all of you readers for taking the time and reading my story! So here's the ending!

~purevintagegal

…

**Epilogue**

_~Morticia's POV~_

I didn't sleep much last night. I stayed up thinking of ways to tell him what the doctor had told me. I don't know how I should be feeling right now. I feel numb and a bit worried. I don't know how he'll react. I mean, it shouldn't be too much of a surprise. It was bound to happen sooner or later, I just didn't expect it so soon. I heard him coming into the room and I sat up in bed.

_~Gomez's POV~_

I don't know what's wrong with her. She went to go see the doctors yesterday, and when I asked her about it, she said that nothing was wrong. She seemed very pensive and I noticed that she hardly slept last night. I want to ask her what's really bothering her, but I feel like she should be the one to tell me once she's ready. We've been married for about 3 months now, and we're still very much in love. I pray that what she is healthy and that nothing is wrong with her. I don't know what I'd ever do without her.

~_Morticia's POV~_

I just stared at him, when he entered the room. I'm going to tell him. I need to tell him.

"Morticia? Darling, what is the matter?" he has a look of concern in his eye.

"I-um." I freeze up. I don't know how to tell him.

"_Querida, _if it's something important, which it seems like it is, just come right out and say it."

I take a deep breath. "Gomez…I'm pregnant."

_~Gomez's POV~_

"No!" I said, my eyes opening wide.

"Yes. The doctor told me."

"Morticia…" I say as I sit on the bed with her. "That's great. That's wonderful!" I lean in a kiss her. I place a hand on her stomach. "It's too early to know what it is going to be, right?"

"Yes." She said looking down at my hand, she placed hers over it. "But I know what I want to name it if it's a boy."

"What?" I was praying she would say some other name then 'Gomez.' If we were to have a child, I wanted its name to be unique. Unique, like us.

"If it's a boy, I want it to be 'Pugsley'." She said as a small smile crept across her face.

"'Pugsley'… I like it." I said and an idea popped into my head. "And if it's a girl?"

"I don't know. What names do you like?"

"_Wednesday's child is full of woe." _I said more to myself than to Morticia. " I like the name 'Wednesday.'"

"Then 'Wednesday' it will be." She smiled and kissed me. "Gomez?"

"Yes, _Cara Mia._" I said looking into her eyes.

"It looks like we're going to need to build the baby's room."

"That can wait." I said as I kissed her again. This time, she didn't interrupt me.

…

In this story, Pugsley Addams would be the first born, like in the television show.

Wednesday Friday Addams would come a few years later.

I hope you have enjoyed my story and thank you for reading! FETCH! ;)

~purevintagegal


End file.
